Like Father, Unlike Daughter
by MasterKey2Illusions
Summary: Sonea is a girl with a big secret and a prophecy of her own to fufill... Not Slash!
1. Prologue

~Prologue~

This story is about Sonea Direm, a girl going into her fifth year at school. She has long black hair that goes to her waist and stormy gray eyes that have a ring of midnight blue on the outer rim. She gets her looks from her mother so she doesn't know what her father looks like. She lives in Hawaii with her mother, Ren, and stepfather, Eric. Her mother is Japanese but moved to France, then England, then Hawaii. She never talks about Sonea's father so Sonea doesn't know who he is. Eric is nice enough to Sonea and married Ren during Sonea's first year at Selis Academy for the Magically Talented. It's a very high-ranking school that students from all over the United States go to. Another school, Narog, is in Alaska and a third school, Rinsek, is in New York. The Ministry of Magic in the U.S. is stationed in California and that's where Eric works. To get there, he uses the Floo network.

The American Ministry of Magic also held a competition similar to the Triwizard Tournament but there were seven champions from each school, one from each year. Sonea was the fourth year champion and one of her friends, Chris, was the fifth year champion. Selis won (of course) and each champion got a thousand galleons (So Sonea's filthy rich!). Sonea's best friend is Kristen. They've been friends for almost three years. Kristen never had a crush on any guy so when it comes to advice about guys, she sucks. But she does give great advice about everything else. (I'm way too lazy to say what they look like now but it'll be in part one.)

Sonea likes lots of things. She loves quittitch and is the seeker for her team (by the way, there are only three houses in her school.) However, she can play any position. She also likes potions but she is best in Defense Against the Dark Arts. She does get into trouble sometimes for pulling pranks on other students but no one ever gets hurt (more than a little bit.) A few very special talents will be explained throughout the story, but one is that she's and animagus. She's not exactly a social butterfly and rarely trusts people. But that's because her first stepfather was killed by a guy he considered one of his closest friends. Before Sonea was born, her mother went to a psychic to ask about her future. Ren won't tell Sonea what she found out but the prophecy that the psychic gave her wasn't a good one.


	2. Chapter 1

~Chapter 1~

"Chris, you annoying bastard! Give me back my wand!" The girl's yell split the warm night air.

"Give me a kiss and I will!" He yelled back at her.

"You're acting like a fourth grader. Now give Sonea back her wand," Sonea's best friend, Kristen, told Chris in her calm but slightly annoyed voice.

"I just need one kiss before she moves away from me forever. It's been almost four whole weeks of summer without at least one kiss from her," Chris complained. His dark brown hair fell in front of his brown eyes as he stopped running away. The mischievous look in them made Sonea stop as well. The last time she had seen that look was when he stunned her to try to get his kiss.

"Come on Chris. Hand it over," The warning note in Kristen's voice even frightened Sonea a bit. Standing up and letting her long blond hair fall to the back of her knees, Kristen pulled out her own wand. Her blue eyes flashed dangerously. "We can use magic outside of school now and I just found a new hex I'd love to try."

"Fine," Chris relented. He held out the wand for Sonea to take. With a quick motion Kristen made Sonea's wand fly into her hand.

"Thanks," Sonea said as she examined her wand. No scratches. Good. She glared at Chris. "At this rate you're never going to get that kiss," Chris shrugged.

"At least I'm trying." Sonea rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. I'm leaving. Gotta go pack. See ya, Kristen."

"Ya, bye," she replied. Without a goodbye for Chris, Sonea began the long walk home.

When she reached the front porch, a familiar feeling of sadness welled up inside of her. Leaving the house that she had lived in for her whole life hurt so much that it was almost a physical pain. With a sigh, she walked into her neatly kept house.

"Mom? Eric?" she called.

"Up here," her mom called down to her. Taking the steps two at a time, Sonea made her way up into her parents room past boxes lining the hallway. The walls seemed depraved no longer having pictures to cover their faces. The boxes were a testimate to the undenyable fact of chance. Sonea's room, right across from her parents, was already empty.

"I thought I was packing my own room." Sonea stated once in her parent's room. They both stood across from her next to large fire. "And I thought we were going to leave tomorrow." Ren and Eric looked at each other as if unsure as what to say.

"We're able to move earlier, so we took the opportunity," her mom explained. "It gives you another day to make some new friends."

"How can I make friends if we're moving to a place infested with muggles? I'm a witch! I'll be leaving them all to go to a school they can't know about at the end of this summer. Why would I want Muggle friends? One's obsessed with cleanliness at that!" Sonea was upset. She was sure she had at least half another day to say good-bye before having to move to some Muggle place.

"I'm sure the new headmaster will help you make some friends." Eric calmly said in his I-know-better-than-you voice that made Sonea want to scream.

"Yeah right," Sonea scoffed. "The only reason he cares is 'cause he said he knew my father and wants to 'discuss my future in greater detail.' It's only 'cause I'm a bit more talented than everyone else. He couldn't care less about me." Silence fell upon the family. Soon, Sonea couldn't take it anymore. Walking up to the blazing fire, she took a pinch of Floo powder and yelled "Magnolia Crescent" as she stepped into the now green flames. Without a look back, she let the fire take her through a ride like trip with enough twists and turns to flip her stomach.

As she stumbled out of the fireplace, she looked around what she assumed to be the living room. Plain white walls and a cream colored carpet was nothing she was thrilled about. A few boxes were in this room but her parents were sending most the Muggle way to "appear normal." Sonea left the room to go upstairs. Without any lights on it was almost impossible to see. Almost. Making it to the top of the stairs, she struggled to find which room might be hers. Going to the end of the hall she found a room with her queen-sized bed that had black sheets on it.

"Found your room?"

"Yeah," Sonea responded blandly to her mother. Not bothering to say another word, Sonea went to her bed and fell asleep the second her head touched the black cased pillows.  
***

Ding. Dong. Ding. Dong. Ding- someone finally opened to door to stop whoever it was from continuously ringing the stupid doorbell. Murmurs floated up from downstairs as Sonea opened her stormy gray eyes. A box of clothes was next to the open door to her room. Walking over to it, Sonea pulled out a black tank top with white and red skulls on it and a pair of black jeans. Without bothering to put on makeup or even brush her long (messy) hair, she went downstairs to where Eric was talking to some Muggle.  
"-and stay away from that Potter boy. He's a lot of trouble. He's a hardened hooligan who goes to St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys."  
"Really? But everyone here seems so nice." She rolled her eyes at her stepfathers back. He loved to keep people talking.  
"Everyone but him. His brother however is a role model child. Oh!" The neighbor saw Sonea behind Eric. "Hello. I'm Mr. Thomason, you're neighbor. It's a-" he took a quick look at her outfit. "Pleasure to meet you." He held his hand out.  
"You too." Sonea shook his hand once before dropping it. Turning around, she went to go find her mother. Wandering uselessly through the house, she finally found the kitchen where her mother was using magic to cook breakfast.  
"Good morning, Sonea," Ren was in a very perky mood that morning. Not wanting to be the only one upset about the neighbors, Sonea decided to tell her mother about the Muggle at the front door. Her mother just laughed. "Don't worry. Eric's there to make sure he doesn't come in." Pancakes landed on three separate plates. "Oh, wouldn't it be nice if you could still do magic"  
"What!" Sonea exclaimed. "Can't do magic? What are you talking about? I still can! Watch." But before she could even perform a single spell, her wand flew out of her hand.  
"No, I know you still can do it. But you're not allowed to." Noticing the glare on Soneas face, Ren decided to explain. "The age limit for the Under Age use of magic is higher out here. So, you can't do magic outside of school anymore."  
"Great!" Sonea said sarcastically. "The one thing that could make life bearable gets taken away from me! Thanks, Eric, for getting such a great job transfer!" With that, Sonea stormed out of the room. Not feeling like she wanted to be cornered, she went down a random flight of stairs and into her basement. It was much cooler there than in the rest of her new house. A few things had already been set up. A TV was against one wall with a couch across from it and a chair next to that.

Ding. Dong. Ding. Dong.  
Once again the annoying Muggle doorbell went off. Sonea wanted to cover her ears and scream. Its so much better when all of your neighbors are wizards, she thought. No stupid doorbells. Everyone just sends owls or just appears. Footsteps overhead and them coming down the basement stairs told her that someone was coming. But they weren't her mothers light steps or Eric's heavier ones. They were almost a cross between them. She turned around once the steps got to the bottom of the stairs. A tall man with white hair and a white beard who wore half moon spectacles stood looking around the room behind her mother.  
"Sonea, this is Professor Dumbledore. He's the-"  
"Headmaster of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry."


	3. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2~

"Sonea, this is Professor Dumbledore. Hes the-"  
"Headmaster of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry," Sonea finished for her. Dumbledore's gaze fell upon Sonea. Suddenly she felt like she should be far more polite.  
"Nice to meet you, Sonea," Dumbledore said but remained standing where he was.  
"You too, Professor."  
"Well, I'll go get something to drink for both of you. What would you like Professor Dumbledore?"  
"Anything would be fine, Ren," Dumbledore said finally looking away from Sonea. As Ren made her way back up the stairs, Dumbledore took a seat in the chair next to the couch. Once again, his gaze fell upon Sonea. It was like he was not only assessing her, but also looking for something. Not finding it, he leaned back a bit. "Well, Sonea. It seems that you're under the impression that I'm only here to talk about the coming school year. That would be an accurate statement, but that's not the only thing." Sonea raised her eyebrows at him.  
"Really? Then what else is there to talk about, Professor? You're the first person I've met and there's only slight things concerning you in the news." A smile touched Dumbledore lips.  
"So you've been keeping up with the news?" he asked but it was more of a statement.  
"I'm not as uninformed as I let my parents believe," Sonea responded calmly.  
"I see. So, what do you know that you don't tell your parents about?"  
"You're saying that Voldemort- oh wait, everyone says "you-know-who" don't they? - Is back. Supposedly, Harry Potter saw him come back when he tied for first place with some boy- Cedric Diggory that's it- for the Triwizard Tournament. And Cornelius Fudge is calling you a crackpot in many different ways. But my parents don't know he thinks that about you." From Dumbledore's expression, Sonea guessed that he had underestimated her a bit. And that made her extremely happy.  
"What do you know about Voldemort?" Dumbledore asked her carefully. Sonea narrowed her eyes at him. That wasn't a question she was expecting.  
"Do you want what everyone knows about Vold- I mean you-know-who, or do you want more than that?" It was Dumbledores turn to be surprised.  
"Firstly, I would like to know why you call him by his name. Secondly, if you could tell me how you know other things about him that would be very helpful." Sonea looked directly into his clear blue eyes as her mother came down the stairs.  
"Lemonade for you, Sonea, and I wasn't to sure as to what to bring for you Professor, so I brought a few choices." Both Sonea and Dumbledore took their drinks and Ren brought the rest back upstairs.  
"You have a very nice mother," Dumbledore commented. "But what about your father? Did you know him?" Sonea narrowed her eyes again.  
"I'm sorry if I'm being disrespectful, Professor," in truth, Sonea couldn't care less. "But as far as you're concerned, Eric is my father. And no, I never met my real father." A silence fell between them. After a bit, the silence became too much for Sonea. "To answer your previous question, the reason I know some other things about Voldemort that I can't say is because-" Sonea debated telling a man, who was still practically a stranger to her, about something that she hadn't even told her parents about for years. They wouldn't believe her. "I just do." She wasn't making things any better but she didn't care too much. If he wanted to get the information out of her, than he would have to treat her like an equal. Not a student.  
"If I promised not to tell anyone who didn't need to know, would you tell me?" Sonea could see the truth in his eyes as clearly as it rang in her voice.  
"No." Sonea couldn't tell a complete stranger. No matter how trust worthy he seemed.  
"What if I promised that and- depending on what you tell me- I could tell you who your father is." That caught Sonea's attention. She quit glaring at him but kept an impassive face. "We could ask your mother," Dumbledore suggested.  
"She doesn't want to talk about it. I've asked her before," Sonea told him as she lost faith in his bargain.  
"Will you let me ask her?" He looked directly at her. Sonea couldn't help be feel like she could trust him. But she needed to know something first.  
"Why do you want me to know my father? Was he important?" Dumbledore smiled a small, almost sad, smile.  
"Yes, he's very important Sonea. And you need to know." She couldn't continue to look at him.  
"Do whatever you want, Professor. I'm just going along with this like a good student." As if she knew what was about to happen, Ren came down the stairs.  
"Anything else to drink, Professor Dumbledore?" She asked with her warm smile.  
"No thank-you Ren. But I do have a question for you."  
"Oh, of course! What would you like to know?" Her smile stayed in place. Sonea almost felt bad that Dumbledore was about to ruin her happy little fantasy about her first husband not existing.  
"Does Sonea know who her father is?" The calm way he asked it stunned Ren. Her smile froze in place before it fell. Warily, she looked form Dumbledore to Sonea and back.  
"No" she said slowly. "I haven't told her."  
"Could you please tell her now? She'd prefer it if you told her versus me informing her."  
"I-I don't think that it's necessary. She's still only-"  
"Fourteen soon to be fifteen," Sonea said cutting into the discussion. She never did like it when adults talked about her like she wasn't in the room. "Going into my fifth year of school, at a new school, coming from a school where I was the smartest girl. I think that finding out about my father will be okay for me to hear. It's not like one of my teachers is my father." Sonea paused for a second. "Right?" she added looking at Dumbledore. That would just be weird.  
He nodded with a smile. "That's correct." She nodded back then turned her attention back to her mother who had paled quite a bit.  
"So?" Sonea urged. She watched as her mother swallowed hard.  
"W-well… your father is— don't be upset—I meant to tell you—but…" Sonea wanted to shake the answer out of her.  
"Go on," Dumbledore urged her quietly.  
"Well, Sonea, your father is—was—He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." 


	4. Chapter 3

~Chapter 3~

" Well, Sonea, your father is—was—He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

Sonea could barely think as that washed over her. "Oh. My father's Voldemort." That's all she could get out. Her mother watched her anxiously while Dumbledore seemed calmer than before if that was possible. Standing up slowly, Sonea nodded to Dumbledore and her mother in turn. "Nice meeting you Professor."

"Nice meeting you as well, Sonea," He replied. With that, Sonea walked away and up the stairs. As she left she could hear her mother talking to Dumbledore.  
"Why does she need to know?"  
"Her teachers will know and some may give her a hard time and she needs to know why."  
"But I still think-" Sonea couldn't hear her voice anymore once she shut the door behind her.  
Walking outside she had to squint her eyes because of the bright sun. But she didn't stop. The door opened behind her.  
"Sonea!" Sonea could hear Eric's clear voice. "Where are you going?" She shrugged without a word. "Sonea!" But she wasn't listening anymore. The thought of Voldemort as her father...  
As she kept walking, she made her way to a park. Sitting on the only swing that wasn't broken, she thought about what she just learned.  
First: Dumbledore wasn't as bad as she first thought. But he was smart and truthful.  
Second: She was Voldemort's only child.  
Third: Dumbledore was only interested in her because she was Voldemort's daughter.  
That last thought bugged Sonea more than the others. Not so much that it was Dumbledore. But more that people who knew would treat her differently because of it. She was so lost in thought that she didn't realize that someone was coming towards her until he was close enough for her to see the whites of his eyes.  
"Oh. Sorry," he muttered as he looked up to see you. He had been staring at the ground.  
"S'all right," Sonea replied. The boy had messy black hair and startling green eyes. But he did have an interesting scar on his forehead. Almost like lightning. "Nice scar," she commented before looking ahead again.  
"Uh, thanks?" he almost asked. It was like he wasn't used to people saying that about it. There was a long silence. "Who are you?" Sonea turned to look back at him with a slight smile. Normally, that's the first thing people ask.  
"Sonea Direm. I just moved here. And you are?"  
"Harry Potter."  
"Ah." The name seemed familiar. "Why does that name sound familiar from somewhere?" She thought about it for a second. "Are you the one that the neighbor called 'trouble' and a 'hardened hooligan?'" He smiled at bit at her. It almost looked like he was happy about that.

"Yeah, I've been referred to as that."

"Ah." For some reason she felt that there was one other place she knew his name from. Something she really should know…

She shifted in her seat to wrap her arm around the chain holding the swing up. Harry just stood next to her in silence. Both of them lost in their own thoughts.

"Hey, what's that?" Sonea looked up at Harry who was pointing towards something in her pocket. Her wand. She cursed herself in her mind for being so reckless and letting her wand show in front of a Muggle.

"It's nothing," She said hastily shoving it deeper into her jacket pocket.

"Is that a wand?" Harry asked. Sonea narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Are you a witch?" Slowly, Sonea nodded. Harry took out his wand as well to show her. "I thought I was the only wizard here."

"You probably were," Sonea replied, putting her wand in her pocket again. "At least till I moved here last night." Once again she smiled a bit at him. Then it hit her. She remembered where she heard his name. "Wait, are you the Harry Potter?" He nodded but he looked like he wasn't too happy that she remembered.

"Yeah, that's me." Sensing that he wasn't thrilled about it, Sonea decided to act like it was nothing.

"Oh, cool." She could almost feel his relief that she didn't pursue him as a topic. A group of boys came into view riding bikes. Harry stiffened at the sight of them. "Who are they?" Sonea asked.

"The pig is my cousin, Dudley. The rest of them are in his gang," Harry told her. He suddenly sighed. "I guess I have to go. My Aunt and Uncle with lock me out if I'm home after Dudley again."

"I'll walk with you," Sonea stated not wanting to go home yet. Harry smiled at her, thankful for the company. As she got off of the swing she noticed how dark out it had become. The moon and stars were clearly visible and beautiful. Harry began walking down along Magnolia Road with Sonea following him at first them walking beside him. They caught sight of the gang of boys again once they were saying goodbye to each other at the entrance to Magnolia Crescent.  
"Wait," Harry said grabbing Sonea's arm and pulling her under the shadow of a large tree.  
"What?" Harry held up a finger for silence. The gang continued to talk about beating up some kid before Dudley went off by himself.  
"Come on." Harry and Sonea hurried to keep up with the humming Dudley. "Hey, Big D!" Harry shouted at him. Dudley turned around.  
"Oh. It's you." Sonea fell a bit behind Harry. This was his fight, not hers.  
"How long have you been 'Big D' then?" Harry asked.  
"How long have you had a girlfriend?" Dudley retorted looking at Sonea.  
Ignoring Dudley, Harry continued. "Cool name. But you'll always be Ickle Diddykins to me." Sonea struggled to keep her face impassive.  
"Shut your face," snarled Dudley. The corner of Sonea's mouth twitched into a smile.  
"You don't tell your mum to shut her face. What about 'popkin' and 'Dinky Diddydumms,' can I use them?" Sonea couldn't help but laugh quietly. Dudley could barely contain his anger so he said nothing.  
"Har-Harry," Sonea stammered through her laughs. "Be nice to your cous-cousin." Dudley led them into a narrow, empty, and dark alleyway.  
"You're just like him, aren't you?" Dudley suddenly said.  
"If you mean she's a wizard, than yeah, she is," Harry responded.  
"You both think that that thing makes you better than the rest of us, don't you?"  
"Our wands?" Sonea asked Harry.  
"I think." Sonea and Harry both pulled out their wands. Dudley looked sideways at them.  
"You're not allowed," Dudley said at once. "I know you're not. You'd get expelled from that freak school you go to."  
Before Harry could reply, Sonea said, "But I just moved here from a place where I can use magic. I won't get expelled."  
"And how d'you know they haven't changed the rules, Big D?"  
"They haven't," said Dudley. Harry laughed quietly at the lack of conviction.  
Harry began to reply to that but something happened. As one, the stars blinked out and the moon vanished. Sounds surrounding them fell silent. Both Sonea and Harry looked around for the source of the darkness.  
"W-what are you d-doing? S-stop it!" Dudley's petrified voice could be heard clearly in the darkness.  
"I'm not doing anything! Shut up and don't move!" Harry replied impatiently.  
"I c-can't see! I've g-gone blind! I-"  
"I said shut up!"  
A cold descended all around. Goosebumps rose on Sonea's arms. She could almost hear her heart beating. She heard Dudley say something then Harry reply but she was focused on something else. Something- no four something's- where in the alley. Each one drew a long rattling breath and let out freezing air. Fear froze Sonea where she was.

"Harry," she said trying to get his attention. Running footsteps going away from her caught her attention.

"DUDLEY, COME BACK! YOU'RE RUNNING RIGHT AT IT!"

After a sharp yell, the footsteps stopped. She cold feeling got closer and she knew that Harry could feel it too when he lit his wand. Dementors.  
The cold feeling was closest on Sonea's left. Turning around with her wand raised, she saw a hooded figure gliding towards her. Harry had turned around to face the Dementor that was behind him.

Screaming erupted in Sonea's mind. Her mother's long scream and her first step-fathers short scream. Calls for help were thrown into the screaming mess of her mind.

"Expecto Patronum!" Only a ghost of her Patronus came out. She needed a happy thought. The fourth Dementor was coming directly at her from between her and Harry. Sparing a quick glance at Harry, Sonea could see a tiny silver wisp coming from his wand as well.

More screaming exploded through Sonea's mind. In her mind, she could see pools of blood that belonged to the numerous bodies around. Happy. I need happy! Thinking of being chosen as the fourth year champion, she tried again. "Expecto Patronum!" Still nothing more than a whisper of her Patronus.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" A silver stag emerged from Harry's wand. Seeing it momentarily fought off the fear embedded in her mind. Focusing on Kristen, Chris, her old school and her old home, Sonea found her happiness.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" she shouted as well. A sleek, panther came shooting out of her wand. It pounced at the Dementor knocking it back into the darkness. The panther then spun around to pounce on the next closest Dementor. Harry's stag galloped towards the fourth Dementor attacking his cousin. Sonea's panther hit the cousin with silvery claws outstretched. Floating backwards, the Dementor escaped into the darkness as well.

"Thanks," Sonea muttered to the large cat before it disappeared. Spinning around, Sonea saw Harry crouching next to Dudley. She raced over to kneel beside him. "Did they kiss him?" she asked quickly. A small giggle escaped her. Maybe it was the terror she just felt, but the idea of Demetors kissing people to get their souls was just amusing.

"No. He'll be fine."

Footsteps made both of them look up at an approaching woman. Harry, who had pulled out his wand again, tried to hastily put it away.

"Don't put it away, idiot boy!" she shrieked. "What if there are more of them around? Oh, I'm going to kill Mundungus Fletcher!"

Sonea barely followed the conversation. Soon she was helping to carry Dudley back to Harry's Aunt's and Uncle's. 


	5. Chapter 4

~Chapter 4~

The trip back to Harry's would've been quick if they weren't carrying Dudley. Harry and the old woman, who Sonea learned was called Mrs. Figg, talked a lot until a squat man Apparated in front of them. Mrs. Figg had started screaming her head off until he agreed to go tell Dumbledore. After that, they were once again walking towards Harry's. As they reached the front door, Mrs. Figg turned around and left with Harry calling after her. As the door opened to reveal a tall woman's figure, Sonea felt Harry shift Dudley's weight all onto himself.

"Diddy! About time too, I was getting quite- quite- Diddy, what's the matter?" The woman began sounding panicked. It probably didn't help that right after that Dudley threw up. "DIDDY! Diddy, what's the matter with you? Vernon? VERNON!"

A huge man hurried towards his wife to help Dudley step over his own vomit. "He's ill, Vernon!" The woman cried.

"What is it, son? What happened? Did Mrs. Polkiss give you something foreign for tea?"

"Why are you all covered in dirt, darling? Have you been lying on the ground?"

"Hang on- you haven't been mugged, have you, son?" The woman let out a shrill scream.

"Phone the police, Vernon! Phone the police! Diddy, darling, speak to Mummy! What did they do to you?" Harry quickly grabbed Sonea's wrist to lead her into his house and towards the stairs. Behind them Dudley was being ushered towards the kitchen.

"Who did it, son? Give us names. We'll get them don't worry."

"Shh! He's trying to say something, Vernon! What is it, Diddy? Tell Mummy!" Harry was almost halfway upstairs when Dudley finally found his voice. Sonea couldn't understand his rush to get away. Surely these people would understand what had just happened.

"Him." Sonea could feel Harry tense up.

"BOY! COME HERE!" Harry let go of Sonea and walked back down. Sonea, unsure of what to do, followed him. All the anger in the loud voice had explained exactly why Harry had been so eager to get away.

Once inside the clean kitchen where the woman was pushing Dudley into a chair, Vernon began his rampage. "What have you done to my son?"

"Nothing," Harry replied.

"What did he do to you, Diddy?" the woman asked Dudley. "Was it- was it you-know-what, darling? Did he use- his thing?" Sonea almost laughed at how weird that sounded. But maybe that moment wouldn't be very appropriate.

Slowly, Dudley nodded and added, "Both of them." It was then that Vernon noticed Sonea.

"Who are you?" he growled.

"Sonea Direm. I'm a witch if that's what you wanted to know." Sonea watched with a sense of satisfaction as they recoiled from her.

"What did you do to him?" Vernon asked again but it was once more directed at Harry.

"I didn't do anything to him, it wasn't me, it was-" Harry was cut off as two owls flew through an open window in the kitchen. Each one dropped a letter on Harry's and Sonea's head before flying away.

"OWLS! OWLS AGAIN! I WILL NOT HAVE ANY MORE OWLS IN MY HOUSE!" Sonea was dimly aware of Vernon's rant. She was too busy opening the letter.

Dear Ms. Direm,

We have received intelligence that you preformed the Patronus Charm at twenty- three minutes past nine this evening in a Muggle-inhabited area and in the presence of a Muggle.

This is your first and only warning. If you breach section 13 of the International Confederation of Wizard's Stature of Secrecy again, you will be expelled from school.

Hoping you are well,  
Yours sincerely,  
Magalda Hophirk  
IMPROPER USE OF MAGIC OFFICE  
Ministry of Magic

Sonea sighed. Now she couldn't use magic even on accident outside of school. She looked towards Harry. From how he was standing, she could tell that something was wrong. She went to reach for him, but he pulled out his wand and went towards the door.

"Harry?" she called after him. But Vernon was more forceful.

"Where d'you think you're going?" Harry didn't reply and kept walking towards the door. Vernon jumped in front of him to stop him. "I haven't finished with you, boy!"

"Get out of the way."

"You're going to stay here and explain how my son-"

"If you don't get out of my way I'm going to jinx you." Sonea gasped as he raised his wand.

"You can't pull that one on me! I know you're not allowed to use it outside of that madhouse you call a school!"

"The madhouse has chucked me out, so I can do whatever I like," said Harry in a calm voice. Sonea was in shock. _How could I only be warned while he's expelled?_ She wondered. Maybe he's done magic before, but he was only defending himself! He can't be expelled for that! "You've got three seconds," Harry continued in that same calm voice. "One- two-"

A CRACK exploded in the kitchen. Sonea whirled to look at a dazed barn owl sitting outside the kitchen sill. He looked like he had just run into the closed window. Harry raced to the owl while Vernon shouted, "OWLS!" Harry read it twice before turning around to face everyone.

"Right. I've changed my mind, I'm staying." He plopped down in a seat facing his cousin. "Sonea," he said without looking at her. "The letter said for you to go home. Someone will contact you soon."

Sonea wanted to stay to help Harry. She didn't want to leave him with his family. But she nodded and went to let herself out. No one tried to stop her either. "Let me know if you need help with these Muggles." Harry's grunt was all the answer she got.

Outside was as dark and quiet as ever. Not even bugs made noise. Not wanting to be alone outside, Sonea raced home. All the lights were on waiting for her. She opened the door slowly. No one was making a sound inside either. Shutting the door silently behind her, Sonea walked into the kitchen. Both Ren and Eric were inside waiting at a table for her.

"Are you okay?" Ren blurted out. "I know it was a big shock finding out about your father and all but-"

"Of course I'm fine. Thanks." Sonea replied with a fake smile and bogus happy tone. "Who wouldn't be fine after finding out their father is the Dark Lord, meeting Harry Potter, then getting attacked by Dementors? Honestly, it's been the best day ever! I'm oh so glad we moved here!" Eric paled at the Dementors. Ren outright fainted.

Satisfied in a grim way, Sonea strolled out of the kitchen and up to her room where she could be alone. Dropping onto her bed, Sonea began to think. At least I'll have something to tell my friends, she thought. I've met the boy who killed my father and I've been attacked all in the same night. Her thoughts trailed away until she was just barely awake. The last grim thought she had was, t_his is all Dumbledore's fault for telling me who my father is…  
_


	6. Chapter 5

~Chapter 5~

Dear Harry,

Sorry about last night. I froze when I saw the Dementors. Is your cousin okay? Are you expelled? Was your wand broken? If it was, I'm really sorry. I should've been able to use the Patronus Charm without freezing like that. But Eric (my step-father) has told me that because we were defending ourselves we shouldn't be penalized.  
Once again, sorry,  
Sonea Direm

Sonea sent the letter that day after the attack with her family's owl. She was expecting some form of reply- at least a blank letter- but none came for four days. No one contacted Sonea like Harry had said they would. Not even Kristen or Chris. She had left without a proper goodbye and they hadn't even tried to contact her. If the family owl wasn't so old she'd have sent him along with it.

Every day, Ren and Eric would come up to Sonea's room- where she had grounded herself- to try to talk to her. But she wouldn't answer with more than a word or two or a noncommittal noise. After each one tried for about an hour, they would give up. Ren even thought that Sonea was mad at her (which she was) and that's the only reason she wasn't talking. Sonea wasn't about to tell her otherwise. She was too busy thinking about Harry and Dumbledore.

How did Dumbledore know who my father was? She would constantly ask herself. Is Harry mad at me? It wouldn't be surprising if he were.  
"Sonea?" Eric's voice cut through her thoughts on the fourth night of questioning. She looked at him upside-down from where she was half laying off of her bed. "Your mother and I are going out for the night. We need to go pick some things up that we left. We'll only be gone for a few hours. Will you be okay?" Sonea just gave him a long look and he nodded as if she had said something. "Well, we'll be back soon." She continued to give him a blank stare until he left. She heard them shouting something and guessed that they were going to travel by Floo.  
Not long later, darkness fell. It was a soft darkness that made her remember the long nights that her and Kristen would stay out playing tricks on anyone they could. They once dropped a bucket of sewer water on Chris' head when he came to ask Sonea out. She could still remember how bad he reeked. Kristen's uncontrollable laugh as Chris fell into a bush and on top of a sleeping skunk they had put there. The sound of a the metal bucket dropping to the ground with a clang.  
But that wasn't her memory she was hearing. She had heard something like metal falling to the ground coming from downstairs. Trying to dismiss it as just her imagination, Sonea left her wand in her pocket. But she didn't stop listening for sounds. When no other sounds could be heard she relaxed once more. Shifting into a more comfortable position, she looked out the window.  
Lampposts were burning brightly, no one was awake, and there was a tiny light moving down the street towards her house. Nothing was wrong except for the little light. Sonea jumped off of her bed, heart racing. Once at the window she squinted at the little light. It illuminated six figures all wearing black capes and masks.  
"Wizards?" she wondered out loud. A creak down the hallway behind her made her jump. It took all of her self-control to keep quiet. Pulling out her wand, she slinked as silently as she could behind her open door. When she saw a shadow, she quit breathing. A figure appeared after the shadow. Two more followed it. They turned into Sonea's bedroom and looked around.  
"Where is she?" the first one asked.  
"I don't know. She didn't go with her parents" a second one replied.  
"Keep looking. We have to find her before they show up," the first one said again. Sonea guessed that he meant the people coming down the street.  
She couldn't decide whether to stay put or come out. It was either these people or the people coming. But at least these ones didn't have masks. Keeping her wand pointed at them, Sonea stepped out from behind the door.  
"Dumbledore's going to be upset if we can't find her," The third one said.  
"Not only him-"  
"Why did Dumbledore send you here?" The Two figures whirled around as yelled two of them yelled "Stupefy!" and the third yelled "Expeliarmous!"  
Sonea ducked and rolled away from the spells and rolled right into the closest one. Knocking him over, she scrambled up to point her wand at the two remaining.  
"Who the hell are you?" she demanded fiercely.  
"Is this her?" the one closest to her asked the other one standing.  
"Yeah I am so shut up and tell me who you guys are!" They looked at each other and put their wands down.  
"Listen. Dumbledore sent us to get you. You need to come with us. Death Eaters are coming here as we speak. We need to get you and Harry to the head quarters."  
Sonea narrowed her eyes suspiciously at them. The man on the ground groaned but stayed down. She knew he had hit his head on the door when he fell but she didn't think that he was knocked out. She just hoped there wasn't any blood.  
"Fine," Sonea said. The closer one nodded.  
"Get your trunk and we'll go. Hurry."  
"I don't have a trunk yet. I need to buy a new one. I only have a small suitcase and my broom."  
"Fine, pack the suitcase and grab your broom," the other one snapped. He walked towards the window. "Just hurry." Sonea scrambled over to her bed and reached under it. Pulling out a small suitcase she threw some clothes from one of the boxes into it. Once it was full, she grabbed her Firebolt as well.  
"Ready," she stated. The guy on the ground was sitting up then. The one near the window walked over and grabbed her suitcase from her.  
"Let's go."  
Sonea was led down the stairs and towards the back of the house. Not having a chance to explore it before, she was surprised when they went out a back door. Looking outside to make sure the coast was clear, the one carrying her suitcase began running down the street. As she followed him with the other two behind her she thought of how easy it would be to go back. The Death Eaters were her father's faithful followers. She knew that he had come back from a dream she had before school had ended. It wasn't a regular dream. It was one of the many visions she had had throughout her life.  
They kept running down the street until the reached a familiar house. A very large group of people was already waiting inside when Sonea got there with her escorts. Everyone turned to look at her as they entered and shut the door behind them.  
"So, you're Sonea, eh?" Sonea looked at the owner of the low, growl like voice. She recognized him from a book she had once read. Alastor Moody, better known as Mad-Eye Moody. "The Dark Lords daughter." A few gasps of surprise could be heard coming from the wizards around Sonea.  
"And you're Mad-Eye Moody. The amazing ex-Auror who couldn't even keep himself from getting locked in his own trunk," said Sonea in reply. She didn't like the fact that he told everyone there who she was. He growled at her.  
"Watch your tongue girl. We could easily hand you over to the Death Eaters right outside. It wouldnt-"  
"Alastor, please," a shaggy looking wizard put his hand on Moodys shoulder. "You're never going to get her trust like that." Sonea snorted. None of them were going to get her trust after this. Turning to Sonea, the man held out his hand. "I'm Remus Lupin. Nymphadora Tonks is upstairs with Harry."  
"No we aren't!" a woman's voice came from were Sonea knew the stairs were. "We're right here and ready to go."  
"Sonea this is Nymphadora."  
"Tonks," the woman corrected. Lupin sighed and shrugged.  
"Sonea!" Sonea looked at Harry who was carrying a Firebolt as well. He looked really happy to see her. "Sorry I couldn't return your letter. Your owl left before I could respond and mine has been gone." He paused as he looked around. "Why are you here?"  
Before anyone else (especially Moody) could tell him anything, Lupin said, "Excellent. We've got about a minute, I think. We should probably get out into the garden so we're ready. Harry, I've left a letter telling your aunt and uncle not to worry-"  
"They won't," said Harry.  
"That you're safe-"  
"That'll just depress them."  
"-And you'll see them next summer."  
"Do I have to?" Lupin smiled and Sonea laughed softly. It reminded her of how mean his family was.  
"Come here you two," Moody said beckoning both Harry and Sonea towards him. "I need to Disillusion you."  
"You need to what?"  
"Disillusionment Charm. Lupin says you've got an Invisibility Cloak, but it wont stay on while were flying; this'll disguise you better. Here you go-" Moody tapped Harry on the head. When he reached for Sonea she backed away. "Girl, you're trying my patience," he growled.  
"I don't care. You're not doing anything to me. You might go and jinx me," said Sonea. Harry laughed but Sonea didn't stop glaring at Moody.  
"Sonea, please," Lupin said calmly. "What if I do the charm?" Warily, Sonea nodded. Lupin took a step to close the distance before tapping her on the head. A cold feeling trickled down Sonea's body.  
"Come on," said Moody. Everyone stepped outside onto Vernon's lawn.  
As Moody rambled on about cloud cover and some formation, Sonea zoned out and stared up at the bright stars. As they twinkled in the sky she thought of her new life.  
If this is what my new life is like, maybe it's not so bad that I moved... 


	7. Chapter 6

~Chapter 6~

"Sonea," Lupin urgently whispered. "We're leaving."  
"Oh."  
"Just fly next to Harry."  
"Right." Sonea looked up at Lupin. For some reason, he was one person Sonea felt she might be able to trust. He was so fatherly and kind to her. She decided that he was one person she would be nice to. Lupin pointed to the sky as a bunch of bright red sparks flew up among the stars.  
"Mount your brooms, that's the first signal!" As Lupin said that Sonea looked away from him. A strange feeling washed over her as she thought about him. He was one person she would need to find out more about. Sonea swung her leg over the side of her broom and Harry did the same.  
Green sparks exploded above them. "Second signal, let's go!" Sonea kicked off as hard as she could from the ground. Each person rose into the air and earth grew smaller below them. Sonea could've screamed in pleasure. The feel of the air around her made her feel at home, even among strangers. But the cold air was a drawback. All of her shirts were tank tops. Goosebumps decorated her tan arms.  
"Hard left, hard left, there's a Muggle looking up!" Sonea considered continuing flying straight just to piss off Moody but swerved left with Harry to his left.  
The rest of the trip was long boring and cold. Sonea was half sure that she would be frozen to her broom by the end of the ride. The small hairs on her arms were standing straight up and seemed to be frozen like that. She could see her breath fogging in front of her.  
When Lupin said it was time to descend, Sonea sighed with relief. Thoughts of warm fires and hot chocolate danced through her mind. She envisioned a big warm house with a bunch of wizards all covered in blankets, all sipping hot chocolate.  
Landing only to see grimy houses killed Sonea's fantasies. Slowly getting off of her broom, Sonea stretched to loosen her clenched muscles. To try to warm up she wrapped her arms around her petite form but it barely helped when the wind blew.  
"Here," Moody said as he shoved a piece of parchment into Sonea's hand. "Harry's already seen it. Read quickly and memorize."

The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at  
Number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London.

Moody grabbed the paper back once Sonea had it memorize and burned it. "Now what?" she asked Lupin who was near her.  
"Think about what you just memorized and look over there," said Lupin pointing to a spot between two houses numbered eleven and thirteen. Sonea nodded and focused on what she read. Number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London  
Sonea gasped as a door emerged form out of nowhere from between the doors. Good thing Muggles never notice anything Sonea thought as Moody ushered everyone inside. The door in front of her had black paint that hard been scratched up. A silver knocker in the form of a twisted serpent was there but no keyhole or letterbox. Lupin pulled out his wand and tapped the door once. The sound of a chain could be heard behind the door. Slowly, the door creaked open.  
"Get in quick, Harry, Sonea," Lupin whispered. "But don't go far inside and don't touch anything."  
Stepping inside was what Sonea had imagined a tomb to be like. A rotting smell was in the almost total darkness. Sonea watched as Moody tapped Harry on the head and Lupin did the same to her. The Disillusionment Charm lifted as Sonea felt a warm feeling trickling over her. She welcomed the feeling. Although it wasn't much warmer than outside. But it was warm enough to make a difference.  
"Harry!" Sonea and Harry turned to look at a red headed woman coming towards them. "Oh, Harry, it's lovely to see you! You're looking peaky; you need some feeding up, but you'll have to wait a bit for dinner, I'm afraid. Oh, you must be Sonea," she said looking at Sonea.  
"Hello, Mrs. Weasley," said Harry. She gave him a big hug.  
"The others are upstairs. I'll show you the way," said Mrs. Weasley. She turned to Moody and Lupin. "The others are already here. They're just waiting for all of you. And her." She looked at Sonea curiously. Sonea couldn't help but wonder if she was looking for a resemblance between her and her father.  
"Wait, who's here?" Harry asked.  
"Don't worry dear," cooed Mrs. Weasley. "Let's just get you upstairs."  
"Where am I going?" Sonea piped in.  
"You need to come with us," said Lupin placing a hand on her shoulder. Harry looked like he wanted to stay as well but Mrs. Weasley guided him upstairs. "Come on." Lupin's gentle voice led Sonea more than his hand on her shoulder. He led her down the dark hallway and into a room filled with people sitting and standing around a table. All of them turned their head to look at her as she entered.  
Sonea tensed under Lupin's hand. Dumbledore was sitting at the far end of the table with two men standing directly beside him. The one on his right was a man with greasy black hair and a nose like a hawks beak. On his left was a tall pale man who Sonea recognized from the newspaper almost two years ago. Sirius Black.  
Now she was confused. The headmaster of Hogwarts working with the Askaban escapee. That was something that she never even imagined she would see. Moody and the rest of the guard went to take seats at the table or stand as well. Lupin stayed by her side.  
"Sonea, come take a seat," said Dumbledore in his kind voice. Two chairs suddenly appeared right next to him on his right. The man with the greasy black hair moved away a bit when Sonea sat down next to Dumbledore with Lupin next to her. "How was your trip?" he asked conversationally.  
Sonea didn't really feel like answering but she did anyways. "Freezing." He chuckled and took out his wand. With a single wave, a mug of hot chocolate appeared right in front of her. She could still see the steam rising off of it. Whipped cream and marshmallows decorated the top. "Thanks," she muttered. Dumbledore let her drink it in silence. Taking a long sip, she was instantly warmed. As the silence became uncomfortable, Sonea looked up at him. He still had a small smile on his face. "Why am I here?" she asked him. He thought for a second.  
"You were in danger at your house," he said simply.  
"And my parents? Aren't they in danger?" she demanded calmly.  
"We are taking precautions to keep them safe."  
"Won't they question why I'm gone?" Sonea didn't mention the fact that they might think that she ran away from home.  
"Don't worry about that," said Dumbledore. Sonea wanted to ask more but she bit her tongue. She would later. Silence fell again. A few people shifted uncomfortably.  
Dumbledore cleared his throat once Sonea finished her drink. "We need you to tell us everything you know about Voldemort." Sonea felt a childish impulse to stick out her tongue and say "Too bad. I'm not telling you anything!"  
Instead, she took a breath and asked, "Is there a reason for this? Knowing Voldemort's past will do no good. Besides, you know most everything, don't you?" Something flashed in Dumbledore's eyes but his expression didn't change otherwise.  
"You might know something we don't," the greasy haired man said smoothly with a hint of anger in his voice.  
"Sonea, this is Severus Snape. He will be your Potions teacher," Dumbledore explained. Sonea nodded towards him. She looked back at Dumbledore.  
"Ask me specific questions an I'll answer some of them. Maybe." Amusement flickered through Dumbledore's eyes.  
"Watch your tongue girl," growled Moody. "Dumbledore's a better wizard than you can ever hope to be." He came to stand across the table from her. He had a scowl on his mangled face. She scowled right back.  
"I am watching my tongue. I just don't trust people I've barely met, that take me away from my new home, and who shout out to everyone that I'm Voldemort's daughter!" By now she was standing with her hands placed flat on the table. She had almost shouted the last bit. Small tear threatened to show in her eyes.  
Gasps came from all around her. Whether it was because they didn't know who she was or if she said the Dark Lord's name, she didn't know or care. Sonea and Moody glared at each other, willing the other to back down. No one interfered. Even Dumbledore just watched. It was like he didn't mind her rudeness. Tension mounted until Moody looked towards Dumbledore.  
"If she stays alive, she'll make a good Auror." Sonea's jaw dropped. One second they're glaring at each other, the next he's complimenting her in a strange way.  
"I wholeheartedly agree," said Dumbledore. "Now, if we can continue," he said looking towards Sonea. "How did you find out Voldemort returned?" His eyes bore into hers.  
"I" Sonea didn't want to tell him in front of all these people. She didn't want to be considered a freak again. Sensing her discomfort, Lupin placed his hand on her shoulder again. Drawing strength from him, she told Dumbledore. "I saw it in my dream. Most of it at least. I could see more if I wanted to but I don't want to." She glared at the people around her, daring them to say a thing about her talent.  
"Can you see anything you want to?" Simple question. Difficult answer.  
"Yes and no," she said slowly. "If I try, I can see people. Events just randomly come."  
"Define 'see people?'" Snape asked.  
"I write their name on my hand and as I sleep I can see big events of their past and what they're doing at the time or what they did that day." A quick silence came over everyone. Sonea could envision them all calling her a freak behind her back.  
"Dumbledore, I think that's enough for the night." Sonea looked up towards Lupin. He had broken the silence that made her feel uncomfortable. "Maybe some other time would be better to question her. She's probably tired." Sonea smiled at Lupin even though her wasn't looking at her.  
"Alright Remus. Just one more," Dumbledore replied. "Do you know what the weapon Voldemort is looking for is?" The question shocked her.  
"Weapon? I didn't know he was looking for a weapon," said Sonea slightly confused. Now she wanted to find out more about him. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see people exchanging glances. Dumbledore nodded.  
"Alright. Thank-you Sonea. Remus, could you show her to her room?"  
"Of course," said Lupin. He stood and Sonea stood as well.  
"I'll see you soon, Sonea," said Dumbledore. Sonea only nodded. Leading her out of the room and up many stairs, Lupin didn't say anything. But Sonea didn't mind. She just liked the fact that he was kind to her. 


	8. Chapter 7

~Chapter 7~

"It's not that major." Harry and everyone else turned their heads as Sonea commented from the doorway. She had leaned against the side of the frame with her arms crossed as she watched Harry argue with two of his friends. She figured out that their names were Ron and Hermione from the conversation.  
Lupin had taken her up to the third landing, a floor above Harry's room. He told her that Dumbledore had figured she might want her own room. After that, he went back to the meeting. Sonea wondered why he was so nice to her. Not wanting to think about it, Sonea had walked down stairs to the room Harry was sleeping in with Ron. When Harry was yelling about them having a 'real laugh holed up here,' Sonea began to listen from the doorway. No one noticed her. Not even when two twin boys who had the same red hair as Ron Apparated in. They were trying to use something called Extendable Ears to hear the conversation going on in the meeting downstairs. They thought that it was very big.  
"Who are you?" the two twins asked her at the same time.  
"Sonea!" Harry rushed over to her to introduce her. "These are my friends Ron, Hermione, and Fred and George."  
"Don't forget me!" an indignant cry came from behind Sonea. A small red headed girl was standing with her arms crossed.  
"And Ginny," said Harry with a smile. Then his smile dropped. "What are they talking about?"  
"How would she know?" Fred asked suspiciously before Sonea could say anything.  
"Yeah, how could she know when we haven't been able to find out?" George added.  
"She came here with me and went into the meeting. So what did they talk about?" The eager for knowledge look on his face made her wish that she had something to tell.  
"They only questioned me the whole time. The only thing I know is that they want information about Voldemort-" everyone but Harry flinched. "-and some weapon that he's looking for." Many jaws dropped. Fred and George began whispering. Suddenly, Fred whispered, "Dammit," and pulled on the Extendable Ear. Then Ron said "C'mon," and they all left. Assuming that they went down to dinner, Sonea didn't follow. Instead she went up to her room. A CRASH came from downstairs followed by an earsplitting scream. It took a while, but eventually the screaming stopped. Lying on the bed face down, Sonea willed herself to sleep. But she couldn't. And she knew why. She wanted to know more about Voldemort. More about her father.  
Standing up from the bed, she went back down to Harry's room. Looking through his trunk, she found a quill and a bottle of ink. Taking it out, she used it to write Voldemort on her hand. Returning his quill and ink to his trunk, she went back to her room. Sleep quickly came to her.

Sonea was sitting with her eyes closed on a very comfy chair. Very comfy. She could sink right into it. Footsteps made her open her eyes. Standing in front of her was a very handsome man. Dark hair and deep dark eyes against pale skin. He was truly handsome. But at the same time, he was familiar.  
"Sonea" Her name rolled off of his tongue. But it immediately put her on edge. She knew this man. This vile, disgusting man.  
"Voldemort," she replied coldly. He smiled warmly at her.  
"Call me father," he drawled. "You are my only child after all."  
"How are you in my dream?" Sonea demanded standing up. Her long hair fell on her shoulders and the smooth silk dress rippled around her. "You're not supposed to be able to see me or even talk to me!"  
"Temper, temper Sonea. Is that any way to speak to your father?" he asked mockingly.  
"You're not my father," replied Sonea harshly. Voldemort coldly smirked back at her.  
"I could take control of this 'dream' if I wanted to, you know," said Voldemort. "It would be so easy. Almost as easy as bringing you to me." Sonea straightened and put on a cold mask.  
"Just try. I can fight off any Death Eater you send at me. I'm not like other wizards."  
"I know you aren't. You're my child." The possessive note in his voice scared her. "I know you have powers that no one else knows about. Some you don't even know about. If only you'd help me instead of Dumbledore. You have such potential"  
Sonea swallowed hard. Needless to say, she was scared. No, more than that. Terrified. How this man could be her father, she couldn't figure out. Slowly he took a step forward and as he did, the handsome man disappeared. Like he stepped through a mirror. But instead of reflecting him, it changed him. All of his hair disappeared leaving a face whiter than a skull. His dark alluring eyes changed to a vivid scarlet color. His nose flattened like a snakes and left only slits. He continued to walk forward as this new creature. He now looked scary.  
Strangely, Sonea wasn't nearly as afraid. He now looked as evil on the outside as he was on the inside. No more deception. He was showing her how evil he was.  
"If you're trying to scare me, you're doing a really crappy job," said Sonea. She sat down and relaxed. Voldemort continued until he was an arms length away. He looked down at her with a strange smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Freak." That simple, unexpected word actually made his smile fade.  
"Freak," he said, trying the word. "Freak? Have you already degraded yourself to calling your enemy bad names?"  
"Only for you, father," Sonea replied. Voldemort looked at her for a long second. Then, he suddenly waved his hand. A chair appeared directly across from Sonea which he sat down in. "What do you want?" she asked.  
"Can't you figure it out?" he asked her. She had a guess. A few. He had many different things he wanted.  
"You want to kill Harry," Sonea began. He nodded. "You want some sort of weapon. You want to live forever. And you want to rule the world." He nodded to all of it.  
"That's all correct," said Voldemort. "Now do you know why I want any of that?" Sonea was confused. He was offering her the chance to uncover his plans. Then it hit her.  
"What do you want from me?" She could barely hear her own words. It was amazing that he could hear them.  
"You to come without a fight. You could easily kill many of my Death Eaters if I sent them to take you. If you come without a fight, then I don't lose any of my servants."  
Before she could stop herself, she asked, "tell me what I get out of this." Voldemort smiled.  
"Power. Recognition. Invincibility. Control." The last one was the one that made her think. That's what she lacked. What she wanted the most. Controlling those around her. It was annoyingly tempting. She kept silent so she wouldn't say anything stupid. Voldemort took this as an okay to continue. "I wont force you to do anything. Yet. I'm merely suggesting that you make friends with a boy around your age. Draco Malfoy. His father, Lucius, is one of my most loyal Death Eaters. Young Draco wishes to become one as well." He narrowed his eyes slightly as he waited for her reaction.  
Keeping her face stoic Sonea replied, "Why would I even bother to meet one of your servants? Especially now that I'm friends with Harry?"  
"Because Harry will shun you once you tell him you're my daughter. Draco will welcome your presence." He paused. "And I know you're curious now. You'll meet him because now you want to."  
Bingo.  
Sonea would because she was curious. "Get out of my head," she spat. A sneer made his face even uglier.  
"Let me at least leave you with a present, daughter. Crucio."

Fire erupted throughout Sonea's body. Thinking hurt. Breathing hurt. Living hurt. She let out a long, bloodcurdling scream. Whether it was her dream self or her real self that screamed, she wasn't sure. It didn't matter.  
But one minute her whole body was going through hell, and the next she was drenched in sweet and surrounded by people. The only pain left over was in her hand where she wrote Voldemort's name. She looked at her hand. His name glowed bright red and burned as bad as her whole body did. She clenched her hand and cradled it against her chest.  
"Sonea?"  
"Sonea!"  
"What's wrong?"  
"Are you okay?"  
"Her hand!"  
"Sonea!"  
"What happened?"  
She looked up at the faces surrounding her bed. Harry, Lupin, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny, Moody, Sirius, and Mrs. Weasley. Sonea offered them a weak smile. "Bad dream." Not one of them believed her. She could see it on their faces. "I'm fine," she insisted. "Just a nightmare."  
"Right then," said Mrs. Weasley. "Let's get all of you down to the kitchen. It's almost breakfast time." It was clear that she was afraid of Sonea. As they left, Moody, Lupin, and Sirius stayed behind.  
"Let's see it girl," said Moody. Sonea cocked her head innocently at him.  
"See what?" Sirius sighed and turned around as he muttered a curse. Lupin shook his head. Moody however grabbed her hand and forced it open. Voldemort's name stilled burned brightly. Moody went to touch it with his wand. As he did, a new wave of pain hit Sonea, once again setting her body on fire.  
"Fuck," she said snatching her hand away. She fought back the scream and tears that threatened to come out. Slowly, the pain dulled. Even in her hand. His name began to fade until she couldn't see it anymore. "Dammit, Moody. That hurt!" She glared up at the ex-Auror.  
"Sonea!" Lupin said sharply. Sonea glared at him too.  
"What?" she demanded. "He hates me anyways! Why not fuel the fire? I might as well seeing how one day I may turn out to be his enemy!" That was more than she wanted to say but she couldn't help it.  
"Enemy? What do you mean by enemy?" said Sirius. He was suddenly very interested in Sonea.  
"Nothing, of course. Other than the fact that Voldemort just offered me a chance to join him." The three of them exchanged glances. Then Lupin nodded at Moody. Moody raised his wand and before Sonea could ask what was going on, she was drifting to sleep again. 


	9. Chapter 8

~Chapter 8~

_Stupid doxies... Stupid Voldemort... Stupid Moody... _With every squirt of the Doxycide Sonea had found something else to call stupid until all the doxies were gone. After waking up she had wandered down to the drawing room where everyone was spraying the curtains to rid them of doxies. _Stupid Kreacher..._  
The annoying house elf wouldn't quit muttering to himself. Sirius had come in and scolded him before making him leave. Kreacher had been looking at an old tapestry. It was Sirius' family tree, minus Sirius. He had been blasted off when he ran away from home at sixteen. It was after Mrs. Weasley brought in lunch that Harry pointed out something that caught Sonea's attention.  
"You're related to the Malfoys!" Sonea looked closely at the tapestry where Harry was pointing. There, she saw Draco's name in gold letters. Grabbing a sandwich from Mrs. Weasley, Sonea sat on the ground to think. It would make sense that he was a pure blood; his father was a Death Eater. But did Draco want to become a Death Eater as well? She began to wonder who he was, why Voldemort wanted her to meet him. Had he talked to him as well? Weren't there other children of Death Eaters that she could meet? Why him?  
After lunch they emptied the glass cabinets in the room. Everyone seemed to get at least a scratch from it. For three more days they cleaned up the drawing room. After that they began in the dinning room. A few hard working days later, Sonea was so tried that she couldn't wait to get some sleep. Every night since her dream she had slept lightly but it felt like she didn't get a wink of sleep. Luckily for everyone else, she wasn't irritable. But she did wish Lupin were around. She couldn't tell Harry about her dream and she needed someone to talk to. However, Lupin and Moody had left after that night and hadn't returned to headquarters since.  
It was Tuesday night that some relief came for Sonea. She was lying in bed hoping for sleep to come at almost eleven o'clock when there was a knock at her door.  
"Come in," she muttered. Whoever it was opened the door and shut it behind them.  
Sonea didn't want to look up at first. But when the person said, "Hello, Sonea," she had to. Dumbledore was standing in her room dressed in a blue suit.  
"Oh. Hello, Professor. Wonderful night, isn't it?" The note of false cheer rang clearly in her voice.  
"It is actually. Very clear night out. But not many stars," said Dumbledore. He sighed and shook his head. "However, the weather is not what I'm here to discuss. Tell me about your dream." A chair suddenly appeared and he sat down about five feet from where Sonea was laying on the bed. Figuring that she should have some manners, she sat up and ran her fingers through her hair.  
"You've probably heard it all already," she stated. "I was just sitting there and suddenly he walked into my dream. He looked like how he did before referring to himself as Voldemort. Dark hair and eyes. He said some stuff about me being his child and how I should work for him. Asked me what I knew about his plans. I told him but that wasn't what he really wanted to know. It was more of what I wanted in return for joining up with him." Sonea didn't want to bring Draco into this. Not yet. Voldemort was right. She did want to meet him now.  
"What did he offer you?" Dumbledore asked while watching her closely.  
"Umm... power, recognition, invincibility, and control. The usual bad guy bribe." Dumbledore looked at a spot on the wall behind her and fell silent. Because he was so quiet, Sonea decided to ask a question. "Professor, why are you concerned about me? I'm Voldemort's child. It doesn't make sense. Most people here are wary of me but you aren't. Why?" His gaze came back to her. The only thing that she could see in his eyes was a deep understanding.  
"You never asked to be Voldemort's child. Unlike your father, you have a good heart. Now that you know the pain involved with being his child, you wouldn't wish it on anyone else."  
"How do you know that? Who says I wouldn't change my parents if I could?"  
"Your asking silly questions," Dumbledore scolded her gently. Sonea looked at the ground. He was right. She wouldn't change who she was. Never wish the curse of having the Dark Lord as a father on anyone else.  
Dumbledore stood up. "Harry's trial is in two days. You should go with Mr. Weasley and Harry. I may call on you as a witness." The chair disappeared as he walked to the door.  
"Professor?" Dumbledore stopped and turned around. "What's my name? They're going to ask for my name. Which one do I give them?" As much as Sonea didn't want to admit that her surname was Riddle, she couldn't avoid it if they needed her real name. But it might ruffle them up if she used it and they figured it out  
As Sonea looked into his eyes she saw a mischievous twinkle in them. He seemed to be thinking the same as her.  
"I'll let you decide," was all he said. Sonea smiled. "Good night, Sonea."  
"Good night, Professor." 


End file.
